While manufacturers of the automatic analyzer for analyzing such biological samples as of blood and urine have been making attempts to simplify various operations assigned to these analyzers, the user still engages in calibration, maintenance, reagent replacement, and many other operations in a manual manner before and after patient sample measurement. These successive operations and a job work flow need to be performed reliably or in the correct order. Otherwise, accurate measurement results are not likely to be output. It is vital that these operations, jobs, and working steps be properly executed in handling the medical apparatuses that need to maintain the reliability of measurement results.
For these reasons, there is a proposed method that enables even an inexperienced user to properly operate an apparatus by displaying job flow (work flow) of before and after a measurement on a screen of the apparatus, guiding the user by different color-coded representation according to mandatory work items for example, in order to reduce erroneous operations and work omissions (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In addition, it is known that an apparatus sets work flow, screens, and related explanations or the like to be displayed according to a particular skill level of a user (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).